My Love
by RavenDarlin
Summary: I telephoned my mom and everyone as soon as I was done. They all came up to the Cullen’s house and congratulate me and Jake. A/N: Cheesy but i mean the story is inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is a story about Leah and Jake imprinting on each other. I Know this was suppose to be a love at first sight type of thing but, I kind of felt sorry for Jacob because he got heartbroken a dozen times and I also felt really sorry for Leah, when Sam imprinted on Emily her **_**cousin**_**, I Think that was pretty messed up you know….. Anyways after Breaking Dawn I realized Leah and Jacob were meant for each other in so many ways.**

**Anyways……**

**Here is**

**chapter 1 **~running~

"Forget about him Leah," Jacob grumbled "Really; I know how you feel—

I cut him of, he was lecturing me about something I thought, it was not my fault, he said something that reminded me of Sam and how much I really loved him, I mean… I can't get over it. He fell in love with my _Cousin _my best friend; well right now my ex-best friend… that not something someone can or _will _forget.

"I know, I know jake, but just really can't get over it," I shook my head "but jake you have other options, I don't I'm a dead end Jacob, do you know how that feels," I told him now pacing up and down. He stared at me waiting for me to say more.

"Haven't you ever wondered why werewolves imprint" I asked him causally "Have' you ever wondered….huh jake" now very eagerly.

He looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

We were alone in our human forms in the woods and no one was there. It was so quiet it was impossible to believe. _Maybe there was going to be a storm or something, _ I thought that was the only times the woods were that quiet.

He took a minute to think about it.

"Well I guess it for us to pass on the werewolf genes I guess… I guess it makes it easier to find out soul mate." He said

"Exactly!" I yelled at him throwing my hands up in the air.

"So that the werewolves clan will survive jake. But me… I will never imprint I will never fnd the right one Jacob, I mean not even when I was normal, no boy looked at me except for Sam and that why I feel so deep about him, my mother always told me to tell myself that I was somebody and that I was pretty; but I just could not do it

"And when Sam asked me out, I mean seriously I thought he was kidding, I mean i thought he and his friends were playing a really mean joke on me you know . it was horrible, that day I went home crying.

"But he kept bugging me, over and over again for weeks and weeks that when I realized… he had like me, I don't even want to say _really_ liked me because it didn't last for long, as soon as my cousin Emily came down it was a hole different story. When he kissed her for the first time in front of me I… I couldn't breathe, I felt like the whole world collapsed around me."

I took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Then what's wrong with falling in love the old fashion way?" Jake said to me looking at me with pity and answering my earlier question.

"And how are you so sure that I will ever imprint again?" he said " Leah, I mean I don't even like that whole idea about imprinting, I think that hole thing is really bull crap!" he snorted.

"Leah you are not a dead end really, and really you should tell yourself that you are pretty, beautiful and special"

"I mean ever since I became a werewolf everything just got even worst. I can't even have kids… and… i know that I haven't told people this before but… I _want _to have kids Jacob"

~Well here is Chapter one really crappy and stuff but later chaps will be much better I promise it is a little confusing…. I think, but whatever~


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I read my first chapter I was thinking to much….. I strayed away from my original idea but yeah what ever I will read over next time. Lol anyways Chapter 2 up next.**

**And also thanks for to two people who reviewed.**

**Chapter 2 **

I was at home lying on my small bed, looking up at the ceiling. I Imagined pictures in the ceiling.

My mind then drifted to the night me and Jacob were in the woods talking.

_How about falling in love the old fashion way,_ I thought _he has a point there _I thought again.

I took a deep breathe and got up from my bed and went straight to the shower. I took a nice cold bath, trying to wash away all the painful memories Sam and I created.

_Forget about him Leah, _Jakes voice lingered in my head.

"I'm trying Jake," I whispered to my self, turning of the shower.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," I said again.

I walked out from the shower and went to my wardrobe to look for something to put on.

"_You should tell yourself you are beautiful Leah"_ Jacob voice appeared in my head again, _"because you are." _His voice said again.

"Yeah right!" I huffed.

I traced my hands on a purple blouse my mom bought for me, for Christmas last year. I wanted to wear it, but my depression took over me.

My mind flashedback to my junior prom last year. I wasn't a werewolf back then.I was pretty, very pretty, at least that's what I thought.

As soon as I stepped in they were laughing. I was confused, I had no idea what they were laughing, but they were laughing. I walked to the punch table and another of My _ex_-best friends were there, _yeah I know, I have a lot of those ex-best friend thing going on eh, well that's how it is… really._

"Oh my gosh, what are you wearing? Where did you get that ugly looking thing? At one of those Junkyards in Jupiter, earth can't have things ugly as this; it's really hard to believe." I rolled my eyes.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't, I held it back, I didn't want her to find another thing to make fun off.

I walked away putting down the drink I had in my hand. As soon as I was out of everyone sight I started to cry. And then I was running. I ran straight into the woods, running, running and running not turning back, not looking back. I did not care if I got lost or anything, I just wanted to go away…far, far away where no one can, or would see me. Or even hear me.

Then I stopped, gasping for breathe, that's when I realized I had no idea where I was, I hadn't been in the woods before, at least not that far. I was so out of breath I clenched my chest, looking for some place to sit.

Then I heard a howl, a wolf's howl. I gasped. I started to run even more looking back to see if anything was chasing me. I was not looking where I was going and then I hit my head in a tree, hard… really hard.

Everything went black, about a few minutes later I heard a husky voice. Talking to me; he was a resucer, but I never got his name and I never saw his face.

"are you okay?" the faint voice asked.

I tried remembering his voice how it sounded but I couldn't.

Then the next thing I remembered was that I woke up in the hospital with my mom hovering over me.

"Hey sweety are you okay?"

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom's voice downstairs.

"Leah? What are you doing? You're going to be late for school. What are you doing?" she said in the door.

"Oh," I said.

"What? What do you mean oh? Honey hurry," she said.

"Okay, geez!" I hissed at her.

She closed the door behind her and I took the first thing that my hand touched.

It was a plain old yellow T-shirt _ugh, I hate yellow anyways _and I pulled a jeans that was already lying on my bed.

I raced down stairs and took a muffin my mom had on the table.

"Where's Seth?" I asked already outside the door.

"He's already on his way to school!" She yelled after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thank you Karen for your review and also Ivy… I'm really happy for the reviews no matter how good or bad they are.**

**Chapter 3**

The hallway was clear, my foot dragged on the tile floor, my hands in my pocket walking casually to class. Although it was not my intension to be late, I strolled to class.

My first class was chemistry, Mr. Chat isn't going to like me being late but _who cares. _

I pushed the wooden door open and the cold breeze was the first thing which welcomed me.

I tip toed into the back but he caught me.

"Well it's nice for you to have joined us Ms Clearwater" Mr. Chat said.

"Ugh, sorry," I said smiling.

He looked at me and continued with his class. He didn't say anything else so I took my sit.

The rest of the day was boring as usual,

Lunch time came and I looked around the room, I didn't buy lunch because I wasn't hungry, everything was as usual. I spotted the guys at the table _our _normal table and I walked over to them.

Quil was talking to Embry and Seth about some _chick _in there Maths class, as _usual… _again.

And then I saw Jacob.

I keep thinking about what he said about falling in love the normal way, I don't know why.

I took a sit next to him and stared at him, digging into his food like some dog _ha ha ha_.

He looked at me with his dark brown eyes, I never realized how beautiful they were, _wait what!?_

"What?" He said holding a piece of chicken to his mouth.

"Nothing, nothing" I said smiling at him.

"So umm, what's on the agenda today?" I asked him since Sam was not there and he was the Beta of the pack.

"Nothing," he said straight and to the point.

I bit my lower lip trying to come up with something to start a conversation.

he put down his chicken seeing my expression on my face.

"Okay, seriously, what?" he said again.

"Again nothing"

"Okay, Leah stop playing with my head, you keep staring at me and it freaks me out."

"I'm sorry" I said.

He looked at me confused, his probably thinking, Leah, apologizing. _I know jake, I scare myself too._

The rest of the day flew by fast, _Thank God._

I went home after school.

I went straight to my room, telling my mom a quick Hello on the way.

I flew on my bed and kicking my shoes off.

I heard a Howl, Sam's Howl. _Great! What did the bloodsuckers do now!?_

I jumped out the window, trying not to make my mom notice, while I was running to the woods, Sam howled again, this time it sounded like an agent howl.

_Really what's going on?_

I didn't have time to take off my clothes, but in an instant I phased.

_What's up guys?_ I asked.

_Leah where are you? Hurry up! _Jacob thought yelled in my head.

I tried hard not to think about his delicious voice.

_Where's Seth? _Sam thought.

No one answered. I was not paying attention, I was concentrating on not thinking about Jacob, so I did not think he was talking to me.

_Leah! Where is Seth _His thought screamed in my head.

_Oh sorry, _I thought casually, _I DON"T KNOW! _I yelled in his head.

Paul chuckled.

_Shut Paul! _Sam thought with authority.

_Yes sir _and Paul brought up an image of him saluting.

Quil laughed.

_Okay so what's up Sam_? I thought after reaching the circle of congregation

_Leeches!_ Sam said

_Why aren't I surprised_ Quil rolled his eyes.

_Lots of them _he said ignoring Quil's comment.

_How much are we talking about? _Jacob thought for the first time ever since I came.

_Five_ Sam said after a long pause.

**~Yeah!! Two chapters in a Day pretty cool Huh??~ Anyways the first part in school was random and boring I wasn't thinking actually, I just wanted to write :D anyways…… What do you all think is going to happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay everyone I have updated Chapter 9well not really update, but fixed it up. I made a few Mistakes. And thanks for the reviews… I luv them lots.

Chapter 4

_Five! _Jared thought.

I did not even realize Jared had joined our circle. So I jumped to his thought.

They all saw.

_Are you okay Leah? _Jacob thought. For a second there he sounded concerned. I held back a smile.

_Yeah I'm fine _

He noticed me holding back a smile and he turned away quickly. For a minute I was hurt.

_Yes five Jared_

_Why are they here? _Jared asked.

_I hope that doesn't have any—_

_Hey guys sorry I'm late _Seth thought came into mind. _What did I miss? _He asked

Sam Sighed,_ Nice of you to join us Seth, anyways like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. There are five of those leeches, I have no idea what they are here for, but they have decided to go on a little shopping spree for blood and killed about two people already. _He paused and then slowly scanned the circle.

He continued.

_I don't know if they are some of the Cullen's friends but if they are I really don't like them killing our people._

_So Leah, Seth, Jacob I want you two go to the Cullen's house and ask them if they know anything about this _Sam ordered.

_Oh no _I whispered softly.

Seth and Jacob were already turning and going on there way,

_Leah did you say anything? _Sam turned back to look at me.

_Huh? _I said biting back my nervousness.

_Oh and Leah please try to contain yourself, I really don't want to have to bail you out of any trouble. _Sam said with his back turned.

_Oh whatever _I said in a whisper_._

_Did you say something _Sam turned back_._

_Nothing, nothing your highness _I said sacartistically_._

He looked at me curiously them he turned his back.

I did not here the others orders because I was to busy trying to control myself from thinking about going with Jacob all alone. _Seth's not a bother._

I ran to meet up with Jacob who was in front of us. I was now by his side, his tail brushed me a little and I shivered.

I tried to not make him see me blush but it was too late.

It was quite quiet on our way to the Cullen and about halfway there Seth decided to break the silence.

_So umm Jake, I was thinking about asking Crystal out what do you think?_

_Wait? Who is cryst—_I was cut of by Jake's thoughts.

_No man I think it is to early. You should wait a while._ He said totally ignoring me.

_Hello didn't anyone hear me. _I protested.

_Who is Crystal!?_ I thought again, it was more of a demand than a question.

_Oh it's just some girl Seth imprinted on. _Jacob said like it was no big deal.

_Hello we are talking about my little brother here._

We reached the Cullens house and the strong vampire sent blew straight in my nose. _Aha, it burns _I imagined a picture of me melting.

_You know Jake, Seth I never really got to understand how you guys actually can take that smell, I mean it is really, really nasty. _I grinned.

They both rolled their eyes.

Jacob transformed into a human right in front of me and I felt my face go red. It's not like I haven't seen him naked before, it just that it never appealed to me how sexy he looked.

He walked up to the door and I saw that he hesitated for a little bit, it was almost like he was not sure what to do.

He then decided to knock on the door; very lightly.

The door cricked open and a Short Pale beautiful woman with light brown hair opened the door. It was Bella, Isabella Swan; _hmm I must admit the vampire thing fits her well, like she was born to be a vampire. _I Thought to Seth_._

_Yeah! _He exclaimed in his head. He took a little step closer towards Jacob and Bella.

But I was still disgusted with her. I saw Jacob's eyes when he saw her.

_He still loves her _I whispered trying not to sound disappointed and I lowered my head I could not resist.

_Yeah _Seth said answering me.

Seth saw the expression on my face and he looked at me confused.

__**Okay here is Chapter four. Hope you like~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**

Okay ari thanks for the comment. Glad to know that you like it. So far.

There are a few mistakes and stuff I don't what to go fix it so I'm writing the mistake up here.

So if people don't read the Author's Note's I'm very sorry about that, anyways here are the few mistakes:

In my author's note above I said _**Chapter 9**_ I don't know why I said n9 but I meant _**chapter 3**_. And also lower down where Sam was ordering Jacob and the rest I mean you _**three**_ not you _**two. **_Okay know thanks for your cooperation I told you guys it was a few mistakes:D

Chapter 5

_Leah are you okay? _Seth said coming closer to me.

_Yeah I'm great. _I thought to him, I smiled at him.

"Oh, hi Jacob" Bella's hypnotic melodic voice chimed in my ears.

_How could he not fall for her? _I thought again.

_Huh? _Seth said.

_Nothing! _I said to quickly.

"Hi Bella" His husky voice answered.

"What have brought you here?" she smiled at him, her perfect pearl white teeth showing.

"Uh can I come in?"

_Huh? What is he talking about, just spill it out right here! He doesn't need to go in! _I demanded.

This time Seth entire body faced me.

_Okay now Leah you are starting to scare me, what is wrong with you._

_Huh nothing seth _Said disgusted. _Just leave me alone._

"Uh sure, does seth and leah what to come in too?" She asked tiptoeing over his shoulders.

Jacob looked at us. He raised one eyebrow towards us.

_Ahg, No! _I shook my head vigorously.

Seth reluctantly went.

_Oh, come on Leah, it would be cool._

_Fine! _I agreed.

I went in, the smell became even stronger. My nose started to burn.

Jacob stood next to her.

"So what have brought you here Jake?" Carlisle asked.

"There are some vamps out there, Carlisle and they are killing. They already killed two people, do you know anything about this? Are they your friends? And—

Jake was cut off.

"How many of them?" Carlisle asked. Not answering Jake questions, I was a bit irritated, but Jacob didn't seem to mind.

"Five sam said, do you know anything about this?"

"No we don't know anything about this. Do you guys need our help? We will be glad to help, we respect what you guys want to do"

"No!" Jake said firmly, I smirked.

"We just wanted to know if you new them, since you don't thanks for your help offer, but no thank you."

Jake turned his back and started towards the door, we followed him.

As soon as Jake was out the door he transformed.

Edward stared at us leaving and I got a little uneasy.

_Sam where are you guys?"_Jake thought.

"_Where over at the east said of the peninsular, we got some of them here, we need you jake"_

_I'm on my way._

we were running when we saw Edward coming up towards us.

_What are you doing here leech _I said with a bitter taste in my thought. _We don't need your help._

He ignored me,

"I thought you might need some help"

_Thanks _Seth thought. That's when I realized seth was more relaxed. Was he scared?

_Oh great _I rolled my eyes.

_We could use as much help as we can. Seth said. _Jake ran silently_._

We reached Sam and the guys. It was a big brawl there. Sam was already attacking a vampire. He pinned it down on the ground, a ripped out a big chunk from his face, and flew it away.

Jared was helping Embry circle a vampire, its long waste length blond hair was blowing in the wind, it looked scared. Embry and Jared was circling it slowly, they circled it until they were both on either said of it.

They jumped on it. Embry on the top and Jared on the bottom, Embry ripped of his head and Jared a leg. They flew it away from the body.

I did not realize that Seth, Edward and Jacob were no longer besides me. Until I saw Jake fly over my head his back hitting a tree.

I was a little worried, he was hurt, I looked at him. He looked back into my eyes and then before he could do anything the leech jumped on him. He kicked it away with his back leg and sprung up on his feet.

_A little help here Leah _Seth thought said.

_Oh sorry, right. _I jumped on the leech that was surrounding Seth, trying to give it a snick attack. But I failed….she pushed me back and I hit my head on a rock.

I was angry, I got back on my feet, shaking of the pain that was rippling through my head.

I let out a growl and I jumped back on her. But she did it again; she threw me back against the wall.

_What's up Leah? _Seth thought

_I don't know_. I said trying to hold back embarrassment.

She turned her attention to me, she walked slowly towards me. Seth could not help me because out of no where another vampire came.

_Guess I was wrong, _Sam thought _Guess it was six of them, not five._

No one said anything because we know this rarely happens.

She was still coming towards me, I got up quickly that's when I realized my left back leg was broken, I could not walk. I stood there in pain helpless wait for her too attack me.

She lifted me up with her hands and smiled at me, she flew me to a tree her black hair blowing with the breeze that had passed when she threw me away.

My head hit on against a tree…. hard.

I was knocked out.

Slowly I was slipping out of conciousness, she got closer to me but before I could flinch a wolf sprung up in front of me and leaped up on her head ripping it out from her body. I tried to stay awake trying to see who it was but I failed everything went black……..

**~What do you think so far?~ tell me tell me tell me!!!!! please:P**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes

**Okay people sorry for not updating for a second I didn't know what to write about so it kind of held me back. I still am a little sore, but I want to update so don't hurt me if this chapter isn't that great okay**

Chapter 6

It came darker, and then I saw Jacob's Beautiful face over me. He smiled at me. His pearl white teeth shinning in the sun, for a second it hurt my eyes.

He held out his hand to give me a boost up, I stretch out my hand to take his hand, that's when I noticed I was in my human form.

"Hey did I change back?" I said in a high pitch voice, it sounded melodic; it scared me for a second.

He hoisted me up on my feet and then turned around to look at me. Then he grinned, that perfect grin. I felt my knees go weak, my mouth dropped open.

He laughed.

His index finger lifted my mouth shut. He didn't say a word. He took my hands and led me into the forest.

"Where are we going?" The scene changed. I looked around and I saw where I was.

I was in the forest, the same place I had my first unconscious encounter.

I looked at him puzzled. He was smiling now.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" I said to him lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

He didn't say anything.

The scene changed again, this time it was where we were fighting.

I was on the ground again .I Looked up helplessly at the pale face vampire in front of me.

Then a big wolf jumped in front of me, saving me, but I still didn't see who it was.

"Jacob" I whispered.

The scene shifted again, we were alone in the middle of the forest.

His hand was stroking my chick, I smiled leaning in on his touch. I took his palm and made it caress my face.

He grinned again.

I smiled.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked puzzled.

I heard a noise behind me so I turned back.

It was a wolf, it was not one of the pack members, I could tell because the fur wasn't a color I recognized. It was a reddish, black color. It was so beautiful; I could not take my eyes off it.

I turned back to meet Jake's eyes on me, I looked up at him confused again.

"Your son," He finally whispered. I gasped,

I turned back to look at the wolf again. Another wolf appeared.

This time it was a light brown wolf with black little dots.

It was beautiful.

I turned back to look at Jake again.

"Your daughter," He whispered smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, I turned back to look at them and then I turned back to look at Jacob.

"What are—"

He was gone.

"Jake? Jake? Jacob!?"

Then I turned back to look at them again, they were gone too.

I could feel jakes name forming on my lips.

I heard Sam's faint voice getting louder.

"Leah?"

I felt a cold cloth on my forehead.

"Leah?" He said again.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sam and Embry blurry images over me.

But I still called Jake's name, I felt it.

Then I was completely awake.

"Okay Jake what's weirder, Leah letting a blood sucker beat her up or she saying your name?"

I heard Quil voice joke.

"Shut up Quil!" His voice rang in my ears. I smiled.

I sat up so quickly, I could feel blood rushing down my head.

"Ouch!"

"Easy Leah," Sam said holding up his hand like to say stop.

I turned around to look at Jake, he flushed red.

Now I was embarrassed. I remembered everything that happened in my dream.

Was it trying to tell me something?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank for the reviews the people who reviewed.

Chapter 7

At school I saw Jacob at his locker.

I ran up to meet him to thank him for saving me at the fight, I was sure it was him.

"Hey Jake," I said waving my hand running towards him.

He gave me a half smile.

"Umm…. Thanks for umm, saving me the other night," I said shyly.

He wrinkled up his eyebrows. _I Know, I know that's not like Leah to be shy; like I said I scare my self too._

"Umm, Leah, hate to break this to you but," He hesitated

"I wasn't the one who saved you, Sam did,"

Now I was embarrassed, I felt my face go red.

"Oh," That's all I said.

And I started to walk away quickly.

But he stopped me, he grabbed my arm.

"What were you dreaming about, the other night?" He asked

"Why were you saying my name," He asked again not letting me answer the first question. For a second I thought he was anxious.

"Nothing," I said. I pulled my hand away from him and started for my next class, this time he didn't stop me.

The school day went the entire day I avoided Jake.

I decided to go thank Sam, for saving me right after school. On my way I was praying for Jake not to be there.

Emily greeted me at the front porch, she looked at me apologetically, _I guess she knows _I thought, _Sam probably told her… of cause he did. _

I rolled my eyes at her and I went in.

"He's out back!" She yelled at me while I was closing the door, I didn't answer her.

I walked into the backyard where Quil was playing with Kim; his imprint. At the site of them together the depression came back again. But then I thought about my dream, my son; my daughter.

Just the thought of me having twins, I thought was a blessing.

I scanned the room looking for Sam.

He was talking to Embry, that's when I saw Jake, my Stomach started to do back flips he was also talking to Sam and Embry.

He looked up at me and as quickly as he looked up he looked back down. He was also avoiding me.

I felt rejected. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I started towards them.

"Um, hi Sam," That sounded more high pitched than I it wanted to. _Wow._

I looked around the little circle.

"Embry," I hesitated

"Jacob,"

"Hi" They all said together.

"So Sam, umm Jake," I felt my heart sink to call him by his nickname, it wasn't the first time I called him _Jake. _That troubled me for a moment.

I continued

"Told me that, you saved me the other day," His eyes shifted to Jake for a moment and then quickly met mines again.

_Did Jake lie to me? Was he the one who saved me?_

"So I just wanted to say thank you,"

"Uhh…" Emily's voice cut him off.

"Who wants muffins?"

"Me!" Embry and Jake both yelled.

And they both got up; in the next second they were shoving muffins down their throats.

Sam Got up slowly on the plastic chair he was sitting on.

"Uhh, no problem" His eyes might mines for a second and then he looked towards Emily with the muffins in her hands.

"Hey save some for Sam and Leah," There was a slight her hesitation on my name.

She looked at him for awhile then glanced back at the three hungry wolves.

"Are you staying?" Sam asked me.

"Uh, no, tons of home-work," I lied.

I walked quickly out of the backyard.

I strolled home thinking…

I was thinking about my dream, and I thought out loud.

"_It felt so real." _I whispered_ "_Our maybe it isn't"

"Jake is totally ignoring me, how can it be real, Jake doesn't look like he loves me…. Not one bit. And for Jake to be in love with me he has to imprint, I can see it in his eyes he doesn't want me around so there for he hasn't imprinted, he is embarrassed about me, he's probably thinking _maybe I shouldn't have, have that talk with her the other day in the forest, now she is stalking me, _Yes that's what he is thinking

"So my dream can't be real, I would never have kids, I can't believe I actually believe that, it's just a stupid dream, dreams aren't real… at least it isn't suppose to be…. Or is it…uhgh, I'm so confused.

I paused for a bit, but I kept walking. I remembered the time I woke up in the hospital, I remembered the time I heard the stranger's voice, _Why can't I recognize the voice._

"I should probably ask my mom who brought me to the hospital," I thought out loud.

**~Okay here is Chapter 7 hope you like… I didn't really much like this chapter, because I wanted to write more, but then I got stuck, I can't think of anything. OMG, anyways, reviews are deeply appreciated~**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Okay, Thanks for the reviews, one bad review YEAH!! Lol, well that will do. Anyways thanks you guys again. And also sorry for not updating soon enough, I have Tennis practice and volleyball and basketball hopefully, I'm hoping to choose sports as a major subject, lol:D.

Oh did I mention that this my first twilight fanfic. And there maybe some spelling mistakes. Bare with me people, please! I hopefully it would not start to suck.

Anywyas………..

Here is chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mom," I yelled up the stairs while I slammed the door shut.

"In here," She yelled from the kitchen.

"What's the rush?" She smiled at me.

I just stared at her; I tried very hard to not show emotion.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I guess it worked. She looked concerned.

"Uh, nothing, I was just thinking," She nodded her head.

I continued. I took a sit on the chair and watched her while she cooked.

"Do you remember the time I was in the hospital, a year ago?"

"Well yeah," She said looking at me confused.

"Of Corse I remember sweetie? You were gone for almost a day, and that's a mother's worst nightmare," She said dumping some bowls in the sink.

"Okay," I paused. "Do you remember who brought me to the hospital?"

"No," She shook her head, "I didn't have a the chance to meet your rescuer, I wanted to meet him, but the nurses told me, as soon as he brought you he left, he didn't even live a name," She rested a towel on her shoulder and shifted her weight on the right leg.

"Oh," lowering my head.

I sighed._ Great another dead end _I thought.

"What's the matter hun? You can tell me you know." She shifted her weight on the other side of her.

"It's… It's nothing mom," I lied, I tried to look convincing.

"Leah, with that look on your face it can't be nothing, now tell me what's up" She said more of a demand than a question. _Drat! It didn't work._

_~Okay, this chapter is short, I know and it doesn't go far but I wanted to update, I think I ran out of ideas, I know this story is going slow and stuff but bear with me, if anyone has ideas please tell me I really, really would appreciate it!~_

_~Ravalicious~_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:** Okay first of all thanks a lot for the reviews everyone they are deeply appreciated. Thanks a lot and also thank you ****ShinigamiSaisei for the ideas I will keep them in mind. **

**Thanks again to everyone that took time to read my fic. Okay**

**Here is chapter 9…. Ohh and did I also mention that this is my first twilight fic. So don't kill me if it's bad and the characters aren't how they normally act and also a question, did anyone read breakdawn? Did you like it? It's my favorite book, what is your favorite? Okay that's all the author's notes for now.. ohh almost forgot in the last update is spelt course for **_**of course **_**wrongly I spelt it of **_**corse **_**which is as we all no is wrong…hehehehe**

**Keep reading okay!?**

Chapter 9

I wanted to tell someone so bad how I felt about Jacob, _should I tell my mom? She is the closet thing to a best friend I have _I thought.

"Sweetie come on, you know you can tell me anything hun?" she pleaded

I bit my lower lip. _Oh come on Leah, tell her you can do it. _The little voice in my head kept telling me.

"No, mom it's really nothing," I said. I stood up from the table and ran upstairs, I could still feel her eyes on me, but I ignored. _Great Job Leah, _my thoughts said sarcastically.

I kicked of my shoes as usual and pulled out my ipod from under my pillow. And turned up the volume to the song I was playing.

Five minutes later Seth walked in,

"Leah, where were you?" he said and continued, he didn't wait for me to answer.

"We had a meeting today," He said,

"I guess I missed it," I said unconcerned.

He noticed and he let himself in, he sat down on my bed next to me and pulled of the ipod from my ears. _I guess he new I would not listen to him if you talked, _I smirked.

"Okay, Leah, I love you, you're my sister and I care about you," _here we go again. I can never understand that kid! _I thought, "Can you please tell me what's bordering you?"

I turned away from him and I pulled my pillow under my head, _I should tell him? NO! He will tell everyone else._

"Nothing," I finally said after a minute.

It was silent again, just the faint sound of Chris Daughty 'what about now' song playing.

"Is it about Jacob?" He finally said.

I froze.

**~Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff~ I wanted to have a cliff hanger right here. Next chpter wont take long, I promise. And hopefully it will be longer than the last two**

**~Ravalicious~**

_*__Chanté pour Dominique__*_

*_aleé a Dominique,____l'îlot de beauté__*_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay sorry for the late updates but, it's Christmas you can't blame me:D. Anyways forgive me by sendinf dome reviews…puhllzzz…… lol…. Anyways here is chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Leah, you have a crush on Jacob, don't try to deny it," My little brother Seth said while stuffing his mouth with some chocolate cookies my mom baked yesterday.

"Wh…What do you mean?" I tripped over my words; I think I was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"You know what I mean Leah, remember the time in the forest, when Jake saw bella? I saw it in your eyes…. You _have _a crush on jake don't try to deny it." He was serious now.

Seth can't know, he might tell everyone in his thoughts, that's one of the thing I hate about being a wolf. You can never have secrets.

But…. Seth realized that I had a crush on Jake and since we had a hour last visit at the cullens house before they helped us.

_So maybe I can tell him, right?_

_Maybe I can trust him; right?_

_I can trust him right, but if I do tell him he might start to think about it more… Nah maybe I should tell him later, or now, oh come on Leah make up your bloody mind, grr._

_No his Seth the good kid I can trust him, besides if he thinks about thinking he knows I will kill him right? Right! _I thought.

I debated in my head my head for what seemed like years.

I got to a conclusion.

_I'm going to tell him. _

"So?" He asked for the 10th time, I think, I lost count.

I took a deep breath,

"Yes," I said bluntly.

He blinked.

"Yes what?" He looked puzzled.

I breathed again this time closing my eyes.

"I like him, I like Jake, No, I don't like him, I love him, I'm in love with him, okay?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mom probably heard, but I didn't care.

_As long as Jake didn't hear I was fine. _I thought.

_But someone else heard, I could feel it, someone heard besides my mom, besides Seth, but who? _I thought.

I didn't pick up the scent, so I shrugged it off.

Seth looked at me shocked, but then it disappeared, no more shock, it got replaced by happiness, some how he was happy that I liked jake, I don't think that was weird because he is always happy about someone imprinting.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seth please don't tell him okay?"

"Oh come on leah, is that why you were afraid to tell me? You were afraid that I would tell? Uh man, I feel really bad," he said

"I know you would say anything," then I stared at him.

"Ohh, I know what you mean, you're afraid I will think it, right, I get you… but you can still trust me Leah ,I had a feeling you liked Jake, but no one knew I thought that, not even you, see I can keep secrets" He said, his innocent face shinning in what's little la push have of sun, he was so beautiful, I am so proud to call him my little brother, even if I don't show that a lot.

When seth had just turned into a werewolf and he started to grow, his face taking shape of a man, the girls drooled over him, that made me feel proud, well prouder I should say, I was and is always proud of my baby brother.

"Good," I smiled "I'm glad that I got this of my chest" _but there is more _I thought.

_But I won't say now._

~okay hopefully tomorrow~ Bye

*Merry Christmas and a happy new year*

_*__Chanté pour Dominique__*_

*_aleé a Dominique,__l'îlot de beauté_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: okay I had some mistakes from chapter ten so I fixed it up, I didn't read over my work and this is what happens, mistakes! Mistakes! And more mistakes! Sucks huh? Yeah it does.

Thanks a lot for the reviews I really appreciate them, makes me feel great that you all like my story, thanks again.

Here is Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Leah, I'm glad you could make it, to our meeting… this time" Sam said bitterly.

I ignored him.

"So, guys," he said I cleared my throat very loudly.

"And girl," He said after looking at me for a second. I heard Paul snicker a bit but I ignored him.

"Everything seems to be quite for the past weeks," he said "but I still don't trust those blood suckers"

Jake spoke up.

I shivered.

Seth looked at me. I turned my face away from him quickly before my tanned face turned red brown.

"Me too, I don't trust those bloody bloodless bloodsuckers," His sweet voice said. Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth laughed, but they missed the seriousness in his tone of voice.

He glared at them.

"Good one Jake," Quil said.

"Yeah, nice," Embry said

"Guys," Sam said seriously. They stopped laughing. "Be serious, this is not a laughing matter, and besides, it wasn't even that funny," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you can do better," Jake said under his breath.

I stood there silently not taking them on. Just focusing my gaze on Jake, he didn't seem to notice I was here, so I took the opportunity to stare as long as possible, although I felt a little sad.

"I'm not gonna argue with you jake," Sam said. That was when I realized they were still talking about Jakes nickname to the vamps. I got irritated.

"Okay," I said in a normal tone, no one paid attention. "This is really ridiculous, okay? Just stop it, really, just stop, everyone can come up with a better name and they will still mean vampires," I said making my voice louder than all of the male voices around me.

They just blinked, _man I hate when they do that_

"Oookkaayy" Embry said looking at Quil.

Everyone looked at me; I felt my face go red.

Sam then spoke up, "Okay Seth and Leah it's you two turn to be on duty," he said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you made all of us do the work last week…. And the week before that, and the week before that and the…" Paul said but then I cut him off.

"Okay, okay I get it, I used you guys," I smiled "And it worked."

It was late afternoon, Seth and I decided to start early. We really didn't have anything to do. We both had all of our home-work done and we also did our chores.

We were in the north east peninsular and we didn't get anything, not a scent. So we decided to stop and take a rest close the river. Seth took a sit next to a big tree. I was pacing about kicking stones into the river when Seth broke the silence.

He transformed back into his human state breaking a tree branch that was sitting under is feet.

I followed him.

"So, umm" he said "When are you going to tell Jake?" he asked he cut me of guard.

"Tell him what?"

"You know, that you like him, I mean love him, don't you think he deserves to know after all a girl is crushing on him," I tried to change the subject; I walked over to the river.

"I never realized how pretty fishes are," _lame._

He walked over too me, looking into the river.

_Wow, it worked._

"Come on Leah, don't try to change the subject, when are you going to tell him?" he asked again.

I took a deep breath.

"Never," I said almost as a whisper.

"What? What do you mean never? Leah, he deserves to know,"

"I know but… Jake doesn't deserve a girl like me," I said "I don't want to get my heartbroken… again," I said having a flashback of when Sam and Emily kissed

"What do you mean? What kind of girl does he deserve?"

"A girl that can have his kids a girl that's at least less of a bitch like me, someone," I took a deep breath again. "He will love….." I said. I lowered my head; I was too ashamed to look at Seth. I looked into the water, and I drew my face away from my reflection quickly, I was ashamed of my face, my ugly face.

I couldn't take it no more, so I transformed back into a wolf and I ran.

I ran away from Seth I ran away from my mom my dad _even if his dead _the pack, Sam, Emily, my friends, Jake_…….. _Everyone, I didn't want to hurt them no more, I couldn't stand it. They will be better of without me. There lives will be better off without me; especially Sam and Emily, Sam would not have to feel bad for me, the guys will be free to do whatever they want I would not hold them back no more.

Life would be better without me.

I was not far away from home enough I was to close, the further I got the closer I felt, I could not handle it so I decided to run until I was tired until all the guilt was there no more, but the truth of the matter is anything I do, won't make it go away, but I still ran.

No one will have to feel guilty with me.

~Review please~ next chapter will be up soon,

I don't really like this chapter but what the heck


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews I'm glad that you all like it. If you don't then please do tell me so I can probably make it better in the next chapters. Okay Chapter 12…… **

Chapter 12

It started to drizzle, I couldn't feel it but I could smell it. I had no idea how fast I was running, I had no idea where I was running, but I still ran. I didn't want to be found.

My back legs pushing harder and harder, I think I ran to my limit, my legs started to pain, but I ignored it, I didn't want to stop.

Suddenly, I heard a voice behind of me.

"Leah," the husky voice called behind me, I looked back, but no one was there.

"Leah!" The faint voice called again. I looked back again, but then I stumbled on my front legs. I fell in the snow, I curled up into a ball rolling towards a tree, suddenly I stopped, my back hit a tree with so much force I whimpered, Snow feel on the top of me covering me completely, I could not move.

_I hope it's not broken,_ I thought.

I shook the snow off, snow flew everywhere.

"Leah," the voice said again, this time I was facing back. I saw no one, I got up to look around but no one was there. The woods were empty, I guess I was in Northern Canada, I was not exactly sure.

"Leah," I heard again. That was when I realized it was just my head. I remembered the voice; it came back to me like a lightening bolt, _Jake._

I transformed back into my human self, I did not bother to put on my clothes. I sat on the tree next the one I stumbled on, the snow there and my body temperature mixed together sent a sharp pain threw my backside; it only lasted for a second.

I took a deep breath, and then I started to cry. I was starting to miss my mom, my home and my brother, I realized that I shouldn't have left them like that, a specially my mom, but it was to late, I couldn't turn back now. With that thought in mind, I got up quickly I started to run again, I transformed as quickly as my body could.

That was when I realized that Seth didn't transform back when I left, knowing him he probably wanted to give me space, he probably thought I would come back.

I stopped again, I looked around where I was then I realized there were no trees, but a sea. For a second I wanted to jump into the water and drowned myself, but then I saw my moms face, and my baby brother's face too, I then I remembered my dream; My kids.

_What kids?_

I got angrier, I walked closer to the water, but then involuntarily my mind picked up an image of my mom and my brother again, it was like someone was with me.

_I didn't feel anyone phase; was my mind trying to tell me something?_

I pondered on the thought for a while longer.

I pondered on the image too.

_I can't do this; I can't live my mom and my brother without saying goodbye. _I thought.

_But the pack can hear me, I'll wait for one of them to transform and then I'll tell them to tell my mom bye for me and Seth too. NO! I want to tell my mom good bye for myself _I thought.

I turned around, I looked back into the direction I came that was when I saw how far I ran, there was no tree in sight, I pushed back the thought of me being lost, for a second I forgot what I was. All I had to do was follow my sent back to the woods.

So I ran back, sniffing the air as I ran.

I finally got to the woods.

Then someone transformed.

"Leah," I was happy to hear his voice.

"Leah? Are you okay?" My little brother said.

I did not answer.

"Leah?!" He yelled in my head "Answer me are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"I know you are there Leah, answer me." He said "Mom, is crying Leah."

That sent a sharp pain threw my stomach I wanted to up chuck. I could not stand my mother crying, she cried so much when my dad had died.

"I am here," I finally said.

"Where are you?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him; so I hesitated for a while. That was when I remembered I didn't know.

"I don't know," I told him.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? Leah, mom misses you a lot, a…a. and me too," he said for a second I thought he wanted to cry. "When are you planning on coming home?"

I didn't say anything.

"Leah, you are not coming home?"

I felt five more people pop up into my head.

"Is this because of Jacob, huh? All you had to do was tell him you loved him." Seth cried.

I stopped dead in my tracks; _apparently he did not feel anyone in his head. _

"Seth!" I yelled at him, "You promised!" I cried.

None of the five people said anything, I was not angry I was embarrassed.

I know Jacob was one of the five people because I could feel him embarrassed too.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" I yelled at Seth. And with that I phased out.

I didn't want to know what they thought or what they will think, I just wanted my mom, she always knows what to do.

I started to cry, I could not bear the thought of Jake knowing I loved him; we are both going to be the laughing stock of the entire reservation of La push.

I couldn't believe it.

Now I can't go back home.

I stood up and paced around the forest. I thought about the main things that had happen over the pass few weeks. From the time me and Jake was in the forest, to the vampire fight to the patrol and to now.

My depression got to me.

I sat on a tree that was next to me.

The nights and days came by quickly, my depression got stronger day by day, I did not eat or sleep, three days straight. My stomach was boiling but I ignored it.

I saw depression everywhere around me, the trees looked like it was suffering the snow looked like it was suffering. And the only reason why it was suffering was because I was in there presence. I could not take it.

I heard something in forest south wards but it was too far for me to make it out, So Ignored it. I ignored a lot of things.

Depression, _depression, depression._

The decision was made

I got up on my feet, I took my shirt and filled it with rocks I could find around me, I took my jeans and did the same thing I filled both of them up with as much rocks as it could hold.

I tied both of them to my ankle and then transformed. I ran back towards the ocean, I cried not worrying about the voices in my head.

"Leah, you are back" I heard Paul's voice say.

I kept running, I ran, I ran and I ran. Then I saw the ocean, the ocean looked beautiful; for a moment I thought I was looking at heaven I ran towards it.

When I touched the ocean, I came back to earth I swam to the deepest part of the ocean, the stones were pulling me down but I still swam. I looked back for awhile towards the forest and I saw a small dot, getting bigger but I ignored it, I thought it was nothing. I transformed into a human again and I sank.

The water felt good, pain all over my body, _this is what I deserve_.

I opened my eyes and I saw the fishes they reminded me of the time I saw them in the river and I was talking to Seth, I stretched out my finger to touch one of them but it ran away.

_Even you that don't know me are afraid you catch my depression sickness._

The water I was getting to me, I started to see black that was when I realized I was drowning, no one cared so I might as well don't either.

Then everything turned _black._

_Just like how I remembered it before._

_**~I hope you enjoyed~**_

_***Chanté pour Dominique***_

*****_**aleé a Dominique,**____**l'îlot de beauté**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First of all I want to say, happy New Year to everyone. Second of all I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed. Third of all I all the mistakes that are there for some reason Fanfiction left out SOME THINGS…. I don't know why but whatever…. you all can understand it anyways, so I don't need to fix them. **

**Desclamier: I do not own TWILIGHT (I wish I did, then I would be rich, **_**a girl can dream can't she?)**_** but I do own the plot and stuff. Other characters that pop up and you all are not familiar with is obviously mines…..**

**A/N: this disclaimer thing I don't have to right that all the time right? I mean you all no who wrote the book and if you don't know it's obvious that it is not me because I am right a fanfic about it, it's common sense:D**

**Anyways…..(**_**I know I say anyways a lot …. I like the word:D) **_**Chapter 13**

**Thank you A Forgotten fairy.. AKA- Fairy for tell me, about the gold eyes thingy..... i really like the gold eyes, but i will give them red eyes, i would have put this message on the next chapter but then, i doe no when i am going to update so here.**

**Chapter 13**

I was standing in the same place where I met my so called children, I looked around curiously.

"Jake?" I called. "Are you there?" but there was no answer. I was completely alone, _like I always am._

I walked up to a tree and I sat down. I then remembered where I was and what I was doing, _although that's usual. _I remembered I was drowning and there was no one there to save me;_ I was dying_

_So this is what it's like when you are dying? _I thought.

_Where is the white light? I guess I would have to wait for it._ I thought again.

I put down my head between my legs and waited.

Then out of no where Jake came. He sat next to me and stared me.

I looked up at him, his perfectly sculpted face and his almost black eyes danced in the reflected of the sun. His eyes caught mines and a pair of pearl white teeth appeared. He was so handsome; I could not take my eyes of off him.

He reached out to touch my cheek, his rough hand grazed on my cheek sending shivers all over my body.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered, I was shocked, _Jacob Black telling me that I am beautiful? Wow, Sam never even told me that; not once. But he tells Emily that, he never forget. _

I got anger,I did not speak.

"Well aren't you gonna say something?" He asked me tilting his head on a side and giving me a mocking green.

His hands traced my hair line; gently. His hands then moved down to my lips his index finger stroking it up and down my lip, then he bit his.

"I…I ... Umm what is there to say?" I asked stammering.

His green turned into a gentle smile, it could have made a girl go mad in a second. He leaned in closely and slowly, his nose just inches away from mines and so was his lip. I did not want to be rude by staring but, I could not resisted, he had full pink lips, looked tempting and delicious, that made me want to close the gap between us, but my thoughts kept stopping me, I tried to curse them out but every time I did one another came up.

He smiled, I gasped.

"I love you," he whispered to me, those words made my heart flatter and my breathing get faster. I clenched my chest, But before I could pull away, he did it, he kissed me, slowly but surely his tongue searched my mouth, I was nervous_, I wondered if I had brush my teeth_. It felt so real.

I saw fireworks burst, into the air making pretty colors.

"I..I…lo-" I tried to say.

But he pulled back his lips and his finger stopped me.

"Now Leah," he said. "You need to wake up, if you want to be with me," He said.

"Wha, what do you mean?" I asked searching his face for answers, his eyes never left mines.

For the first time in my life after my wolf transformation I felt wanted.

"Leah, you are dying, you gotta wake up," his husky voice rang into my head.

"What do you mean I'm…oh; yeah, well how?" I asked him, a little urgency in my voice.

"You gotta focus, a man is trying to save you, and he is calling your name, just listen to him."

"Wh… what man?" I was a little scared.

"Calm down Leah," he said with authority, _I love it when he uses that voice._

"That man is trying to save your life, he saw you jump into the water,"

"Okay, but where am I anyway?"

"You're in Canada,"

"Okay, but wait how do you know all those things," I asked him looking at his curiously.

"Because I love you, we love you, that is why I know so much" I assumed it was the boy and girl I saw the last time. "And if you die you won't see them or me Leah,"

"Okay," I said again. "But, would you love me in real life, I mean when I'm not dying? Will I really have kids Jake? And if I do have kids, how? I mean I'm a werewolf, I can't have kids, right?"

"Who said werewolves can't have kids, Leah, don't worry you will see" he said smiling. "Now close your eyes," he closed my eyes shut, with a slow and gentle swap of his hand.

"But wait one more question, do you really love me in real life," I pushed his hand away from my eyelids, and again he smiled.

"You would be surprised," and kissed me on my lips. "Focus now; my darling,"

"Okay"

I obeyed. I listened for a voice.

Nothing.

_Okay Leah focus before you die, you are too excited._

Suddenly a faint male voice was beginning to appear.

"Hello miss," it said "miss can you hear me?"

His voice started to get stronger.

_It's working, focus more Leah._

"Miss Can you hear me,"

I opened my eyes and a blur image of a bald man came into view. I focused more and it came clearer.

I shook my head and then everything became clear. I got up quickly; I pushed the blanket covering me. My head felt heavy, so I put my hand on it.

"Hello, miss, you okay?" the man asked. "I saw you jump into the ocean and I came to save you, I thought I was too late, but what were you thinking? The sea up here is below zero," he said

I eyeballed him, "and how did you swim to get me?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I didn't swim, I'm not made lady, I took a boat"

I looked around me and asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in my cabin," he said to me.

"No _where _am I?"

He finally understood me.

"You're in Canada," he said, Jake_ was right. "_Where are you from pretty lady?"

"I'm from Washington"

He looked shocked, "and what are you doing way out here?"

"Nothing to trouble you, um, can you let me go now," his arm was wrapped around me.

"Oh sorry,"

I got up on my feet and headed for the door. He gabbed my hand stopping me. When he touched my hand he pulled back, and that's when I remembered I was naked when I jumped into the sea. I looked down at myself but then relief washed over me, I was fully clothed.

"Wow, lady are you sure you are okay, I mean you're _hot"_

"Okay first of all, no one touches me, second of all I'm fine, third of all the names Leah" I told him and jugged out of the cabin and forest.

He followed me, but I started to run faster and faster until he couldn't catch up.

"Hey lady, you are going the wrong way," his voice yelled from the distance.

I halted.

"Oh," I said to myself and I turned back.

I ran back toward him and he said "Not that way either."

"Okay, just give me a map." I said to him.

My back was facing him, I heard him go inside of the cabin and I heard him come out.

But he did not hand me the map, I turned around to find him on the ground, stiff and in pain. Then I looked up, there was a man was one of the pale faced people. He was inches away from my face, his piercing red eyes, staring directly into my mines.

It screamed, right in my face.

Then something I _was _expecting happened, it jumped on me, I was tired and wick, I could not fight it.

_I'm going to have another chance with death……. Again._

_**Okay wow, I think this is my longest chapter ever I hope you like it, I didn't much like the LAST ONE BUT WHAT THE HAY~**_

_.__** *Chanté pour Dominique***_

*****_**aleé a Dominique,**__**l'îlot de beauté**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay I said I didn't know when I was going to update but I am updating now:D**

**Here are some author's notes:**

**Thank you A Forgotten fairy.. AKA- Fairy for tell me, about the gold eyes thingy..... i really like the gold eyes, but i will give them red eyes, i would have put this message on the next chapter but then, i doe no when i am going to update so here.**

**Declaimer: I do not what so every own any character's expect for the ones that you are not familiar or don't know about, I mean it should be obvious that it is my character, if you do not know anything about that well I'm sorry to hear that, I'm just kidding. If you haven't read twilight and you don't know if the character's are Stephanie meyer's character well there are a long list of the character in the twilight search engine thingy, If you know what I mean anyways.**

**Thanks for the reviews…..**

**Here is chapter umm….. oh yeah, 14**

**Chapter 14**

But I was not going down without a fight; I threw him of off me with as much strength as I can. My body responded in pain. He did not go far nor did he fall, I got up as quickly as possible, looking around my surrounding for something to fight with. I spotted the man that had helped me when I was drowning he was still all on the ground in pain.

I did not find anything, I got angry; I could not contain myself and before I new it, I was a werewolf. I looked over at the man and also the vampire; they both had a sense of shock in their eyes.

I leaped on top of the vampire trying get a hold of its face. But it threw of off it.

I tried again, and the same thing happened. I came back with as much speed and strength as my poor body get restore. It threw me again, this time harder and further.

_Oh crap, I'm a dead dog._

I could not handle it, my body was giving up, I was too tired this time to get up. I hit against a rock and it broke into pieces, I whimpered, within a second the vampire was next to me.

"Finally," he said in a French accent.

I growled.

"Ah, mademoiselle, you know this wouldn't have been so painful, if you had only stood still," he said bending over me.

His strong vampire scent made my nose burn, I could not stand it.

I took my hinge legs and a pushed him back. The little rest gave me a little strength. He hit against a tree and he snapped it in half.

He growled.

He got up quickly and came to my side again.

"vous des femmes juste ne savez pas quand abandoner," he said in French "Puits je vais te faire le salaire pour ceci." (A/N translation: first sentence, you women just don't know when to give up. Second sentence well I am going to make you pay for this)

"Pierre, Liebling sind Sie gut?"(A/N translation: Pierre darling are you okay?) A ladies voice said from a distance, I was not good at any of my foreign language classes expect for Spanish but I knew what language she was speaking. She was speaking German.

Wow a French Vampire and a German Vampire, this day gets worst every second.

"Verletzte sie Sie" She said again looking at me angrily. _Great! They are killing time, I could probably gain some strength, and some help. _I thought. "Puisque je la tuerai" She said in German again eyeing me.

"es ist gut meine Liebe" He said in German back to her, I am assume she doesn't know French.

Then out of no where, Edward showed up. And for the first time in my life I was happy to see the bloodsucker.

He gave them a snick attack, he ripped of Pierre's head and before his lover could attack a russet coloured wolf jumped out from behind a tree. _Jacob _I could not help it, but I smiled.

That was when I realized he was the only one in my head.

"Leah you okay?" he asked.

"Y-ye" I was about to say yes but a sharp pain went threw my body, it was my ribs it was broken, I did not realize that it was broken until I moved. "Uh."

"Leah, don't move," he commanded, I had no choice but too stay put.

As I watched them kill the vampires, I could not help but think about the Jacob in my head, was he telling me the truth or was I just going crazy. While I was thinking, I saw Jacob, embarrassed face.

The Vampire took him and slammed him against the ground

_Oh, crap _Now I was embarrassed, "I'm sorry," I said.

Then I looked away only to find out Edward had a little smile on his face. I got more embarrassed usually I would have gotten angry, but I couldn't.

So despite my pain I got up on my four legs and I ran, again. I started to cry. I was embarrassing myself everywhere I went and I could not take it. I was so clumsy.

I pushed away the pain as a sprinted harder and harder, I was not so tired anymore, I was just in pain and I could bare it, I was not thinking about the damage or what might happen if I ran, but I just didn't want Jacob to see me.

_Leah, wait! Please. _His thought rang in my head, I had forgotten that that was the only place I could not escape him.

_Leah, please answer me, I know you are there_; his thoughts said I tried to ignore him but it was hard_._

_Leah Stop, _It was not a command so, I didn't.

_Leah, please don't do this again, Your mom misses you; Seth misses you, they love you Leah………… And I love you. _I came to a sudden stop my front legs making dust.

_What? _I thought back.

_I love you Leah._

~enjoy~

Thanks for reading. From there everything this starts to get spicey…yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay thanks for the reviews again. **

**But, obsessed twilighter, you only read my summary??? I thought you was suppose to review on the story, correct me if I'm wrong. And sorry for spelling despise with an 'I'. and I don't like nessie because she is bella daughter and I don't like bella because she broke Jacob heart and also she just popped up from no where. Anyways, hope that answers your question. I have some more to say about nessie but, this tory isn't about her. **

**Sorry for the last chapter all of it was in bold…right? I don't know what is fanfic problem they just put things that I didn't I have no idea why, but what heck.**

**For some reason I can't write long chapters….. I like cliffhangers…lol… **

**Anyways here is chapter 15**

Chapter 15

_You what? _I asked stunned.

_You heard me Leah, I love you, Leah, I have always loved you, ever since Bella turned into a vampire._ His thoughts said. I could not believe it. I did not move from where I was standing; I was in shocked.

_Did you imprint? _I asked him, finally saying some audible thoughts.

_I don't know. _He said and all the hope in me vanished. I was just about to start back running but he stopped me.

_Anything is possible Leah, I mean; he said _

_I don't have to imprint to find a soul mate, it's just like you Leah, they said that women can't turn into wolves, but look at you, you are the first woman of our tribe to turn into a wolf. _He said when he said that that gave me a little jolt of hope again.

I was about to go back to him but when I turned around he was there.

He transformed back into a human right in front of me, I could not believe it; that rarely happens.

I wanted to transform back into a human, but then I realized I had to clothes. He handed me a pair of shorts and a shirt, he took them out of a stump from where he hid them.

I turned around and look for a place to transform; I did not want to press my luck. There was a hint of disappointment in his face but then it was quickly replaced it with a smile.

I went behind a tree and changed. After I was done, I came back out to meet him; he was sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree trunk. He patted the sit next to him so that I could come and sit down. I walked up to him and I sat down.

"So," he said, smiling at me.

"So," I said back nervously.

He took a deep breathe and then before I new it he kissed me, just one quick kiss. _I guess he was nervous,_ I thought, so I showed him it was okay to kiss me by leaning in and kissing him back, rougher and more passionately, at first he was surprised but then after awhile he played along.

I saw fireworks in my head when he kissed me. I remembered my dream, I opened one of my eye just to peak around, I gasped a little, but he ignored. I realized that this was the same place we were in my head.

I didn't know what to think.

Then after about 3 minutes of none stop kissing we both pulled away to breath.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Leah," he said.

"When Bella turned into a vampire, I had no more feelings for her, everything just washed away. I didn't know what do with myself, I needed a soul mate. She was Edward's now and I was just a the friend" He said "But one day, on the beach, I saw you, I never realized how beautiful you were, you are so gorgeous, I couldn't take my eyes of off you.

"But then, I thought about what I was, and what was out there and what I was meant to do, then I remembered, that you and I were not meant to be. But everytime I saw you from the time I saw you at the beach my heart, skips a beat. I didn't want to think about you. But my body my soul won't make me stop.

"Then one day, Sam heard my thoughts, we were on patrol that night, and then he talked to me, he told me about you and how anything could happen. So I asked him if I had imprint, he said he didn't know but it was not impossible. He urged me to tell you, but I was afraid, I was afraid, tha…that if I had told you, you would not like me and I would get my heart broken again." He explained to me everything that had happen over the passed few weeks. I started to understand why he was acting so weird around me. Why he never spoke to me. And anytime he did he had to break eye contact with me.

That brought me to the time we were at the meeting, he never looked at me, now I felt bad for thinking he didn't like me, that he didn't want me around.

I told him about what happened to me, in my dream when I was unconscious, at first I was afraid to tell him, I was afraid to tell him that because I thought he would think I was going mad. But he listened, he didn't quite understand, but he listened. . We both laughed and he filled me in on everything that I had missed.

The night had come and we didn't even realize, we were so drowned in each other. We didn't want to leave. I could not help but wonder _did I imprint? _But I decided to drop the topic, I didn't want to know, I didn't care, I just knew that I have _my Jacob._

We went back to La push and he dropped me of at home. Before he left he asked me out to dinner

I could not say no. But I still couldn't believe the things that were happening between me and Jake.

My mother had missed me, she was not angry at me for running away, I told her what had happen and why I left, I told her about Jake. Like all mothers she was worried but still happy.

Friday night at exactly 7:00 p.m. Jacob drove up my drive way. I looked out my window and his eyes caught mines. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I turned around and went to my dresser; I went into my jewelry box and found the necklace that Jake had bought for me. I turned on the radio and the nick Jonas voice was on there, singing when you look me in the eyes.

_If the heart is always searching can you ever find a home_?

I smiled and walked down the stairs_._ The song kept playing in my head as I walked.

I was wearing one of the black high heels that my mom bought for me last year, I didn't thought it would still fit; I had on a velvet dark purple dress that reached on my knees.

He looked at me while I was walking down the stairs. He looked stunned.

_I've been looking for that someone. _

_I never make it on my own._

My hair was up in a perfect bun and a curl was falling on my face. He handed me a bouquet of red roses and I gave it to my mom. She smiled at us and she nodded.

"Take care of her Jacob," She touched him on the shoulder.

_Dreams can't take _

_The place of loving you_

He kissed me on the lip. A wind blew and pushed my curl in my eye. He took his thumb and brushed it away.

"You look beautiful," he smiled into my eyes.

_There's gotta be a million reasons _

_Why it's true_

"Thank you," he took my hand and walked out the front door.

Seth was at the car waiting for us. And he was eyes Jake, he was serious, that's something that you rarely see.

"Don't worry; I'm not letting her out of my sight." Jake assured him patting him on his shoulder.

I bit my bottom lip and then I smiled and gave Seth a kiss on his chick.

"Take care of your self sis," he said and I heard him whisper something, it sounded like.

"I've never seen you so happy Leah,'

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side._

We drove to a little restaurant in silence; comfortable silence.

We talked for a long while.

On Friday night again, he took me to the same restaurant we had our first date. We talked and we laughed.

Two years passed and we were still together I was out of school and so was Jake, I pushed him to go to college but he didn't want to he want to be with me. On Friday night again, he took me to the same restaurant we had our first date. He talked about Paul imprinting on his sister, he said he thought that it was gross, but he could live with it. We laughed and had lots of fun together. I could never get tired of Jake.

And then,

It happened.

_When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
when you look me in the eye…………_

_~I hope you like this chapter~_

_It's a little fast I know. but what the hay the sooner the better. Right???_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: for the reviews….. everyone… really… I deeply appreciate them… also you all gave me a splendid idea…… read and see what it is…. :D**_

_**Chapter 16**_

His expression changed, he got very serious.

I looked at him concerned, wondering what's wrong.

He picked up my left hand which was on the table next to the candle light.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't answer for awhile. He bit his lower lip; he looked like he was trying to find the right words in his head. I could not help but wonder what was so serious that Jake hesitated to tell me. We told each other everything, from the day we got together.

His thumb stroked my hand very gently and my lip curved into a half smile.

_What's going on_? I questioned my self in my thought. It had been an entire month since I haven't phased. I was starting to get worried.

_Was I already getting old,_ _he didn't like me already._

I was planning on not phasing anymore, but I didn't tell Jacob, I didn't want him to give me a lecture. The only reason I was not phasing was because I was hoping to have children some day with him. But it looks like that _might _never happen.

I wanted to cry. I didn't know what to think. He had just returned from a trip back to La push, to visit his father. After Jake and I moved Billy was all alone. And Jake was worried, and Billy also wasn't so happy that Jake fell in love with me. Billy knows _I hope his wrong_ that I can't have children and he wants Jacob to continue the bloodline. That hurt me a little and he saw it. _I guess I did a bad job of hiding ._

He looked pained. And then it hit me.

_Did he imprint on someone else? _

"Oh My God," I whispered.

I couldn't take it; I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I got up and I ran out the restaurant.

"Leah wait," I heard my darling voice yell. But I didn't wait, I couldn't; it hurt me to think that soon he won't me my darling no more.

I ran onto the street. It was clear, there no was one out. I stopped under a street light and sat down on the side walk. I bowed my head in my knees and covered my face with my hand. The tears ran down my chick, blurring my vision. I thought about the good time Jake and I had. And now he was going to share them with someone else. Someone that was probably prettier than me, more beautiful, one that could have children, I wanted to beat him up.

I got angry, very angry. I ran back to the restaurant and I saw Jacob at the table we were sitting on. He had something in his hand. But I could not make it out; the glass of coke was in front of me.

I walked back into the restaurant ready yell at him, but he got up and hugged me.

I was surprised, but it wasn't enough to over power my anger.

"YOU….urgh!!," I hit his chest. He did not move, but I kept hitting him as hard as I could. Everyone was looking but I didn't care, I just wanted to scream. The more I hit him was the more I cried. He was trying to hold back my hand and then finally he got a hold of me.

He sat me down.

"Shh, Leah, please, listen to me," He said with pleading eyes.

I tried hard for that not to distract me.

"For what, huh, so you could break my heart?" I asked him, ready to jump on him.

"Please?" he said again.

I took a deep breath and then I was silent for a moment.

He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"Who is she?" I asked bowing my head.

"Bella and Alice introduced me to her," he said, he looked pleased. That made me sick.

I was starting to breathe fast again.

"Well," I sobbed. "I hope you have a happy life with her."

I got up and started to walk out the restaurant door again.

**A/N:You guys will be getting to chapters today, because I can't wait. To write the next chapter… yeah**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Chapter 17…. Yeah

Chapter 17

"Leah, where are you going?" He asked standing by my side, holding my arm.

"Home," I told him and I reached the door.

"What do you mean home?"

"Home, home by my mother, I'm moving out Jake?"

"Why?"

I looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh gosh Jacob you discuss me," I told him and I pulled my hand from his grip.

"Leah, wait, I have to tell you something, please stay?" he said he was begging again. he was so cute when he begged. I couldn't turn my back on him again.

"What?" I said tapping my foot on the ground. A lady was passing by and she looked at me funny.

"Can we go back at out table?" he asked

"No," I said firmly.

He sighed and then said, "Alright"

"Make this quick," I was trying to hold back my tears, he really wanted to embarrass me.

"Leah, I've imprinted," I couldn't handle it but I let him continue.

He smiled and then continued.

"Before I left, I talked to Sam, I told him what was going on with me and how I felt, he finally came to the conclusion, that I have imprinted," he smiled at me.

Water started to flow down my eyes even more. His expression changed, he looked sad.

He bowed his head.

"I thought you would have been happy," he said "because…… I've imprinted on you." he finally said.

"What?" I gasped. "You've imprinted on….on me?" I asked him shocked.

"Yes Leah, who else did you think I imprinted on?" he asked. Now I felt bad.

I hurt my darling without even finding out what was up first.

Then something amazing happened.

The waitress was coming up to us but I hissed at her and she stepped back.

"I was just…" she said I glared at her and she stepped back again.

Jake got down on one knee and I gasped.

"Leah Clearwater; will you marry me?" I could not believe it. He wanted to marry me.

I started t cry again this time it was tears of joy.

"Answer the damn boy," an old mad from the corner of us said yelled that's when I realized we had eyes.

He smiled up at me.

"Will you?" he asked again.

"Yes," I said pulling him up and hugging him in tightly. Then everyone started to clap. I buried my head down in his chest and smiling at him too.

He laughed and he twirled me around.

Then I remembered.

"who were you talking about, when I asked you who was she?" I asked him.

"The wedding planner," he said

The out of no where Alice and Bella was standing outside the restaurant, I smiled at them.

"Thank you," I mouthed at them.

Bella was excited, and to think I hated her.

"Your welcome," they both mouthed back.

The next day I telephoned my mom. I told her all what happened.

Alice and bella was already planning the wedding it was in six months time.

That night Jacob and I could not handle ourselves we were so excited we haven't slept together up until now, he thought it was safe now for us to sleep together since weare gpoing to get married in six months time.

He had lots of fun that night…..

***

Five days later I just wasn't feeling good. My head was heavy and everything looked doubled. Every morning I vomited in the toilet, Jake and I was starting to get worried. We didn't know what to do. Jacob wanted to me go to the hospital but I kept convincing him that I was alright.

But then one morning it got worst. So I decided to call Alice and Bella they probably know what's wrong.

I told Jacob to telephone them so he did.

They came as soon as possible.

I was lying on my bed and the doorbell rang.

Jacob got up from my side and went and answer the door. Alice and Bella were in my bedroom in an instant.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh gosh she looks like crap….. What did you do to her?" Alice eyed him.

"I… I… nothing" Jacob stuttered.

Alice kept eyeing him suspiciously. Bella moved to my side and then she looked at me.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said she looked like she knew what was going on.

"Seven days ago she was alright." Jake said "She was healthy." He bit his lip.

"Tell me everything you did and ate." She said like a mother.

Then I remembered Renesmee **(A/N: I decided for her to be born)**

"How is Renesmee?" I asked Bella.

"She isn't important right now, but she is fine, she is growing very fast." She said.

"Now tell me," she said again.

I opened my mouth to answer but Bella stopped me.

"Not you, him" she pointed to Jacob.

"Well after I proposed and you we went home and we slept and we got up and we had umm some umm, cereal breakfast for lunch umm, some chicken and dinner umm restaurant food." Jacob gasped "do you think is food poisoning?" he asked.

Bella was not paying attention; she was busy feeling my stomach.

I looked at her curiously.

"And then" she said.

"And then the next day we phased and ran into the bushes. You know, and did werewolf stuff." He said in a no-big-deal voice.

She stopped feeling me.

"Uhgh is that all you guys did?" she asked Jacob crossing her arms.

"Uh, yeah," he smiled.

She tilted her head.

"You are missing something," she said again.

"Really what?"

Bella looked at Alice and Alice was looking at her puzzled. And then her expression changed. Like she knew what Bella was talking about, she got excited. And a large smile spread across her face.

I eyed both of them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Jake is leaving something out." Alice chimed in.

"No he isn't,"

"Then you are living something out,"

"No I'm not he told you everything,"

"No he left out the part you two had sex,"

"Oh that," I said embarrassed.

"Leah, you are pregnant," she smiled at me. And I held back a tear.

"But we want to make sure you are alright, so Carlisle should check it out," Bella said. "The fact that you phased makes me worried," she said like a mother, "And you probably she tell your mom and your brother," she turned to Jake "You probably should tell your dad, he would be delighted to hear that, you should also tell the pack."

"But we should make sure first," I said "you don't want everyone hopes to go hey wire before we know for sure."

"Good idea," Alice said "I'll go pack." She hurried to my closet. "We will live in 2 moths time." She yelled with her head in my closet.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I need to bye you guys new clothes."

Jake Sat down on the bed next to me and rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. Bella smiled and us.

2 moths later, we were at the Cullen's, I got over them every since Jake and I got together.

Bella explained to Carlisle and Carlisle led us to his office.

"Lift up your shirt please." He said politely.

He powered some cold gel on my stomach and he took another thing and started to rub it on my stomach all over. I guess that was the scanner, but what do I know?

"Well," he started "they are there alright, and they are also healthy." He said.

I smiled at him and then my smile faded.

"Did you say they?"

"Yes," he said

I looked at Jake and then I remembered _my dream._

Everyone was there, they all looked happy. And then I thought. _Why did I hate them again _took a deep breath and then I wrinkled my nose. _Oh that's why. _ And Edward smiled.

I smiled back at him.

"I looked around and I didn't see Nessie,

"Where is she?"

And Edward answered me.

"She is with rose," He said politely.

"Oh and I smiled again. I was so happy.

I telephoned my mom and everyone as soon as I was done. They all came up to the Cullen's house and congratulate me and Jake.

I saw Carlisle pull Jake in the corner to talk to him. But I guess they forgot I had bionic ears.

"I'm still worried Jacob Bella told me you guys had phased while she was pregnant and that might put the babies at risk… and also it could put her at risk too."

The entire night was a blur.

**~hope you like it~**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: hi everyone sorry for not writing in a long time. I have a lot to do, school has started and I have a lot of home-work. Anyways first things first, Thanks for the reviews and all, I really appreciate them, and also, fanifction again is doing what ever it wants with my story I have no idea why, it adds and subtracts words…but whatever, I don't feel like correcting them you all know what I want to say and stuff right? Right! And also, I need some ideas… I'm almost stuck._

Chapter 18

The night had past and Jake told me what Carlisle had said, I didn't want to hear it, but it was involuntary.

Another month had past, and so far, everything was alright, my belly was getting bigger, and bigger.

I tried very hard to not concentrate on the worst, but I couldn't, it was difficult. Just the fact of that I had _Maybe _harm my children, almost drove me physco. Jake tried to calm me down, but he was not doing a good job. Alice tried, So did Esme, even little Renesmee tried, but nothing worked.

I was at the Cullen's house because Carlisle insisted that we stayed so that he could keep an eye on my progress.

I walked out from the big living room. No one was there expect for me and Jacob. But he was on the couch snoring away.

Before I entered the kitchen I turned around to see my husband, stretching his legs. I smiled when I heard him give a light snore. _Ah, my husband, that sounds so good, _I thought.

I went into the porch and pulled a chair out so that I could sit down. I didn't want to think, but I had nothing else to do.

_There might be some complication Jake, I'm a little worried _I remembered Carlisle telling Jacob.

_What did he tell you jake? Please tell me._

_It's nothing Leah, Nothing to be worried about; that's my job._

_What do you mean you job? We are getting married in 3 months time Jake, we are going to have a family, so I think we should start practicing being a family, so all your worried is my worried too. What did he tell you Jake? I want to know, now!_

_Leah… I… I… Listen to me, we are not a family yet, and I don't think I want to practice, I want everything to be a surprise, I want handle a family situation the hard way. Okay?!_

_That doesn't make any sense._

_I...I… I know, huh Leah, come on, don't make me do this, please. Please?_

_Jake!_

_Honey….. Fine, Carlisle is a little worried, he wants us to stay here for a while…or maybe until the baby—_

_Babies._

_Babies are born. But look on the bright side, he said, so far everything seems fine. It's going while so far._

_Oh…_

A tear, crept down my chick, and curved into my mouth. My thoughts were interrupted, by Bella.

"Bella! Bella? What are you doing here?" I questioned her, I was a bit surprised.

"I came home early,"

"I can see that," I said sarcastically.

"I came to check on you" She said putting her cold hand on my bare Shoulder. I flinched alittle and she pulled back.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just worried, Leah,"

"Or you just think that Jacob and I can' take care of our selves?" I grinned at her.

"That and also, I care about you, you obviously need someone to talk to,"

"No, no I'm fine" I insisted.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Hmph," I said, breaking the silence

"Are you okay?" She looked down at me concerned.

I squinted my eyes in pain and laid my hand on my belly,but I brushed her away.

"I'm fine, and isn't it a little bit too early for contractions?"

"We're mythical creatures, which is suppose to be unreal but we roam the world, anything can happen," She said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, but I mean, even if we are mythical creatures, isn't it a little too early?" I asked again.

"Maybe, I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened Leah, so no one knows for sure what's gonna happen."

"Yeah, I know."

"But, your belly looks really big for three months. Even bigger than when I had Renesmee,"

"Maybe because I'm having twins, like l'duh" I said.

"Yeah, probably that is part of it,"

"It is part of it," I said rolling my eyes.

There was a 30 seconds pause.

"Do you think Jacob is ready to be a dad?" I asked her.

I could she was not ready for that question, but I didn't care; besides she didn't have to answer it.

"Sure he will, what kids of question is that, Leah?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Well Jake, will be a great dad, you should see how he handles Renesmee"

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do,"

"Thanks for talking to me, Bells"

The rest of the day we charted about the baby and I gave Bella an update on Jake and or neighborhood and she gave me an update on La push.

***

Carlisle, was taking another scan to check on the baby after another month had past, he was a little concerned with the size and how it might damage me.

I was not worried about that, I just wanted them to be safe. My appetite had increased a whole lot and everyone noticed that and they were all surprised, even Jake. I ate walk all threw the night, So Jake had to keep an eye on me now, but I was feeling a little bad so I pressured him to stop worrying about me.

But it didn't work.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Black, I have so great news," Carlisle said with a little crack of smile.

"Your babies are doing just fine, and it seems like the mother is doing better,"

"Yeah1" Alice clapped her hands.

So… have you guys thought of any names yet?" Edwards accented voice said from a distance.

"Well we…" Jake started. "We have settled on, if it's two girls…..Keyshia—

I interrupted him. "Because, Jake holds the key to my heart," I smiled.

"And— he continued.

"Emerald because, brought Leah, to this little island about a year ago and it had a sulphur spring called Emerald pool and she loved it, so every time we call Emerald it will remind us on the good times Leah and I had," he continued.

"And if it's two boys we was thinking of, Charming and Seth, we thought it would be great to surprise Seth, he is going to be an uncle you know,

"Then if it was a boy and a girl we were thinking of Seth, Charming, Black and Emerald, Keyshia Black, we are combining the names."

"Wow great name," Alice said "And they have meaning to that is wonderful.

"I Know," I said


	19. Chapter 19 AN: i was in a rush for this

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating but please bare with me. School people!!! Anyways thanks a lot for the reviews and stuff love :D

"Wow, love this dress, it fits you perfectly Leah," My mom said

"Oh Really" I blushed.

"Yeah, Jake is going to be so happy when he sees you Leah,"

"Oh really," I said again getting redder.

Alice laughed, at me and so did bella. My mom was sitting on a chair they placed for _me_ to sit on. But ever since Jake and I announced that we were getting married she was in charge

The wedding planner didn't even have time for her to come with an idea. I felt sorry for her, but it was my mom.

The theme my _mom_ had chosen was French. The cullens wanted to help so they decided to give us money, I felt a little bad, but they insited. Alice was also helping my mom bother the wedding planner, but today she gave the wedding planner a break and she helped me out with my dress.

She chose this long, fitted, strapless dress; I had to admit it was beautiful.

I walked over to the long mirror and looked at myself for a moment. From the front, I thought I looked beautiful, It was also a perfect fit because one would never know I was pregnant no matter how big I was, if they I didn't turn sideways. And with that thought in mind I turned sided ways and I looked at myself, he tear drop ran down my left chick, I was so happy I was going to be a mother.

_They said I couldn't do it, but now look at me; I'm really one of a kind…… I special kind._

I walked back to where Alice and Bella was standing, talking to my mother.

"Do you like it?" My mother, broke the conversation between She, Bella and Alice.

"Yes!" I smiled and going on my tippy toes.

My mom smiled back, so did Alice and Bella.

"Good"

***

Three months had passed, my belly stopped growing, and I thought I would have died, I thought that it was unusual but Carlisle assured me that it was okay. He told me that I was probably, almost ready to have the kids. I was relieved.

The next day was the day of my wedding and I was excited and nervous.

_What if I do something wrong?_ I thought. I had this conversation in my head.

_Everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine….. FINE! _I sometimes yelled at myself.

"Come on Leah, it is almost time for you to walk the isle," Alice side pulling me towards my wedding dress. Carlisle had agreed to take me down the isle since my dad was…. Dead.

I remembered my mom telling me one night how proud he would have been of me, and that night we had a mother and daughter time. Laugh and we cried that night; it was one night I would never forget.

"Come on leah," Alice said again.

"I'm coming and coming," I reassured her.

But she didn't buy it, she rested her hand on my shoulder gently and she pulled me towards the mirror.

I haven't seen Jake for three days, I missed him a lot.

I wanted to tell him about my day like we normally did.

I have been having a little bit of pain and I haven't been telling anyone, except for Edward…… well technically I have not been telling him, he has just been eavesdropping in my head.

He looked a little concerned and as usually he told Carlisle, and as a father Carlisle made sure that I was safe and nothing bad was happening to me. Thankfully nothing has been happening, everything seemed to be going normal, the only thing that was unusual was the size and the abnormal contractions…. But I guess that falls under normal.

But still it concerned Edward and Carlisle; I was even surprised that they didn't tell Jake yet…. Anyways Carlisle thinks that it is too early to be having contractions, he started to check me as a human. I was at least 6 months pregnant, so that concerned him a little.

The time had come for me to walk down the golden path, as my mother would say. I got a little cold feet at the starting of the entrance, but I got over it after seeing mother and wink and me and Jake showing his pearl whit teeth; he always made me happy.

I held Carlisle's hand and we started to walk.

After my 6th step I was starting to get see double. I tired to forget it, but it was hard for me to walk straight. Carlisle saw that I wasn't feeling to well, he turned to and wrinkled his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to me still looking staright ahead.

"Yes, I'm fine," I whispered back

"Then why are you walking so slow?"

"I did not realize," I said. I guess was concentrating on staying upright, I forgot about my pace.

The entire Cullen family heard our conversation. And as I turned my head to look at Jake he looked at me concerned too, I guess her heard.

The dizziness was getting stronger, until….

My water broke.

I heard an 'oh' in the crowd, and then everything went black. As usual.

I woke up screaming in the hospital and at every scream I felt a sharp pain, in my abdomen.

"Awwww!!!! Mom" I yelled.

That was the first thing that could come out of my mouth.

"Push Leah," I heard Carlisle's melodic voice sing.

"Again," he said.

"She is almost there," I heard Jake voice he wasn't by my side.

He had a camera in his hand video tapping everything.

Wow…. He was more excited than I was.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: thanks for the feedback people….

Chapter 20

"Oh My gosh, Leah, I can see the hair, Keep pushing, keep pushing," My husband's voice ran in my head.

"Okay now breathe," Carlisle said, I could feel the pressure from beneath, and it was getting stronger and stronger. I felt like I was going to rip apart.

"Ahh, get it out, get it out!!" I held to them, Alice was standing by my side, trying very hard to not break my fingers, I could see she was excited. My mother was on the next side of me, she holding my other hand as tight as she could.

After 3 more minutes my baby girl was born, I heard her cries. I tried to look at her but the other baby was coming out quickly and Carlisle pushed me back down.

"Come on Leah, one more," he said "Now take a deep breathe in and push," he said.

I pushed; I pushed as hard as I could.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait Leah wait don't push," And I started breathing heavily.

"What? What?" I said. I glanced over at my mother whose eyes started to get watery.

"I'm so proud of you Leah," She whispered in my ears.

I forced a smile.

"Aww!" I pushed a little.

"Leah, stop, the cord of the baby is wrapped around its neck, if you push now it's going to suffocate."

"What? What do you mean?"

"If you push now it will die."

Carlisle stretched out his hand and Edward handed him a silver thing that looked like a scissors.

"What is that," I asked worried, "You are not going to cut my baby," I said getting up oh so fast, and I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Leah, calm down, I won't let them hurt them," Jake said walking towards my head he stretched out his hand to hold mines and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I Love you," he said, and all of a sudden I felt relived, it just occurred to me from that he handed told me that he loved me for the past few years.

That made me feel special, _He really loves me, _I thought.

Everything was starting to hurt more.

"What is going on?" I asked

"The baby is dying," Carlisle said to me.

"What?!" I yelled at him. I looked at my husband.

Carlisle was working fast, I could see and feel it; he was trying his best to deliver my baby safely.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everything is going to be fine," Jake looked in my eyes and brushed my hair away from my eyes.

I shook my head a little; when Jake was around me my world felt like it was completed.

I felt Carlisle's cold hand go inside of me, it was a shock to me, I whimpered a bit.

Jake was starting to get angry, but I squeezed his hand. And he calmed down. Half an hour later, my baby boy was born.

He weighed, 10 lbs 9oz and his sister weighed 10 lbs 7oz. From the corner of my eyes I could see that the umbilical cord was still attached to them.

I heard my mother question Carlisle and Carlisle said that the cord was strong, too strong to be cut with a scissors. My mother also asked what we should do. Then I heard Embry's voice for the first time; I did not realize that he was there. He made a joke and said, why don't we use a vampire tooth to cut the darn thing, Carlisle answered, it might me be a great idea.

Alice volunteered to have a tooth removed. She plucked out a tooth and handed it to Carlisle.

He started cutting but something then,

It broke.

Then Edward suggested that we used a Wolf's teeth. Before Jake could answer another voice, I did not realize answered; it was Seth,

"I'll give my tooth," he said and he yanked out a tooth.

Carlisle started to cut again, and it also broke.

"Maybe his teeth, is too weak" Jake said and pulled out a teeth of his. Carlisle started to cut again and finally, the cord was out.

"You see I told you," Jake said proudly.

"Whatever," Seth replied waving Jake away. My mother moved in to peek up the brand new baby girl, and as soon as her hands made contact with the baby's skin, she yelled out.

"OUCH!" And she put the baby down gently and touched the nearest cooler she could find which was Alice.

"Carlisle they are burning up!" She exclaimed and looked at him worriedly, like a mother would. I smiled at her and thanked god for her at that moment.

Carlisle went for a thermometer and took the babies temperatures; the baby boy temperature was 189 degrees and the girl was the same.

"Why is that?" Jake asked, looking at his son and daughter.

"I would like to conduct further studies on them," he explained, "There is something extraordinary about them," he said.

"This has never happened before, two werewolves conceiving a baby a specially when they had phased," he said.

Carlisle was done with me.

"Can I hold them now?" I asked.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea what they are capable off,"

"Are you trying to say they would hurt there own mother?" I looked at him shocked now sitting up, with the help of Alice.

"You never know," Embry said and I growled at him.

"Can I hold my babies please?" I asked again.

"let her hold them," Jake said backing me up.

Alice went for two blankets to wrap the babies in.

"Can you hear there thoughts?" Esme asked Edward.

"No," he said bluntly, I new something was bothering him, and now I know what.

Alice handed me my baby girl and Jake took the boy.

"So have you guys thought of names yet?" Seth asked from the door way.

"Yes," Jake and I said looking at each other.

"So?"

"For the girl, her name is," Jake said playing with her "Emerald, Keyshia, Black and for the boy, Seth Charming Black," Seth smile wide stretched further than it was.

"Cool," he answered.

Jake then said, "correct me if I'm wrong but; aren't they bigger than the normal new born baby?"

Carlisle studied them carefully.

"Yes," he said.

***

Carlisle studied the babies carefully, after about 3 days he finally came up with a theory.

"Well from what I can see, and all the studies that I have done," he started "The babies inherited both of there parents genes. What I'm trying to say is that, Jacob, Leah, your kids maybe stronger than you are, your maybe able to have kids and of course your son, from what I saw maybe because they are babies there bodies react to vampires very quickly, it's like they want to protect them, it may not trust anybody not even humans, and so maybe the reason why they get so hot is because there body is trying to protecting them, they are like normal human beings, they have light brown eyes and a fair tan, maybe I should add, they might be very outstanding like vampires,

"very graceful, but fierce, from what I see they might want to eat meat, which might involve it human flesh," I gasped.

"What?"

"But, I believe that if you train them well like little renesmee here they might control there appetite, also they grow very quickly, that's obviously because of the wolf genes, I also checked them and they are a 28, they might be stronger than there poor bodies can handle, but like I said train them the right way and we won't have a problem; Leah, Jake I suggest you two pay close attention to them."

"Oh and I almost forgot, the reason why Seth tooth broke Jake because, his not the babies' father you are, they don't trust anybody expect for there parents." And he smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews you guys I deeply appreciate them, make me feel good.

***

*In the present*

"Your dad and I dedicated our lives to bringing you two up in the right way. Also I considered myself one of the luckiest woman on planet earth; I mean at first they said I couldn't have children, and then they said I couldn't imprint, but I beat the odds and I was proud of myself." Leah Black said as she stretched her long legs on the green grass, she took breath in all of Washington fresh air and smiled to herself.

"So mom who saved you when you when you had run into the forest?" Her son said, looking up at the sky. Leah smiled grew wider.

"Who do you think saved me?" she asked him.

"Dad!" he said smiling.

"Uh mom that was so romantic," her daughter said. "And what about the….."

"Yes it was your dad also, apparently, he was in love with me, ever since Bella married Edward, he tried really hard not to think about it,"

"Wow, how did he do that?"

"Don't know, sweet pea, but he did it, your dad is a strong man, he will do anything he sets his mind too.

"And now you two see why you are special to both your dad and I we went threw so much just to have you two. The hardest part for me was when I returned to La Push with Jacob and you two by my side. Your dad grew even more handsome and apparently I grew prettier too. All the girl who didn't like your dad fell in love with him, and those who hated me, they hated me more and they envied me too. And also you two were different and they envied you guys even more than your dad and I.

"They hated you guys so much once they even tried to kill you guys. But you two could protect you all selves. It was also hard to meet up with you two standards too. We had to be with you guys 24/7; literally and it was hard really hard.

"I'm sorry mom," Seth said.

"Yeah me too,"

"Well I didn't mind it,"

"From now on…. Do you smell that?" Seth said smelling the air.

"N… Yeah… yes I do."

"I don't, I can't what is it? I hate when you two do that,"

"Sorry mom… oh wait I can hear it…." JJ said

"And see it," Emerald sad "It's getting closer."

Leah sniffed the air again and she wrinkled her nose "Now I can smell it,"

"Lunch," Seth and Emerald said under there breaths.

"No I don't think so, I don't know how you two can stand the smell and taste of those things."

"They taste good mom you should try it."

"EAT VAMPIRE!" she said way too loud and people started staring.

"Oh my gosh I had no idea why we redirected you two cravings, I'd rather you guys it humans than vampires." And she paused "Okay that doesn't sound right, but still I don't want you two eating any Vamps okay, it's bad for you health, do you hear me?" No answer.

"Do you hear me!!!"

"Yes mom, you didn't have to shout, we are 15 and we look like we are 20yrs old would you please stop treating us like babies, or if you insist please do it in private."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Let's go guys your dad is probably wondering where we are so long."

Seth jumped into the bush first and he transformed living the girls behind, he was a rebel just like his dad and Leah shook her head to that thought.

"So mom what about the time the vampire had wreck you was it dad who saved you? Did dad make Uncle Sam cover up for him?"

"Yes to both of that questions," Leah looked at her daughter who was about to ask another question "And he did it for a good cause."

"Which is?"

"I don't know but soon we will find out."

"How?"

"You ask to much questions; which I don't know the answer too ask your dad he might know."

"Will do mom," And Emma ran into the bush and transformed.

"Hey wait for me," Leah said running towards the forest holding out her prefect manicured hand. She looked at her hands; ever since she and Jake got married, she was no longer a tom boy but a woman a woman and a mother and a wife, she wanted to look good for her woman roll and also for her mother and a specially for Her wife roll, she thought all of this would be tough and she though she could not handle it; but so far, she liked it.

Emma ran back to meet her mom and she was in her human self again.

"And the marriage, why did you and dad decide to marry 4 yrs later?"

"That my dear is another story by itself." Leah answered and she raced off.


	22. Read

A/N: Okay thank you too runswiththepack13 for pointing out the Jacob jr thing I, that was a completely different story…lol… thanks a lot sorry I confused you, yes his name is Seth Charming Black and they ate vampire because I wanted a twist to the story, since they are the only one of there kind, they are like "Super" wolves according to the reviewer on an earlier Chapter… and the 4 yrs later part, it is suppose to be a cliff hanger, maybe I might writ another story maybe in Jake point of view… I'm not sure but don't bet on it, But I am glad to no some people are reading my story


End file.
